This invention relates generally to devices for receiving and converting solar energy and in particular to devices for receiving and converting solar energy into other forms of energy such as for refrigeration purposes.
In the past many devices have been used to receive and reflect solar energy in order to concentrate and utilize this form of power and convert it to another useful form. Such devices have included lenses, parabolic mirrors generally having a point focus, parabolic mirrors having a linear focus, as well as ordinary flat panels painted with a black or solar radiation absorbing material which is intended to convert the visual and short infrared solar energy in to heat or long wave length infrared energy.
The concept of this invention is a system to collect heat from solar energy and convert it to provide refrigeration as an alternative source, opposed to the electro/mechanical and fuel powered refrigeration systems.
Prior developments to the state of the art have relied on fixed collectors or the use of external power for following the sun's travel. On the fixed collector (W. R. Hainsworth U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,761) it is evident that the sun's rays striking at an angle will reflect off a large part of the energy. To follow the sun as shown in other developments (e.g., Courtis U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,222) requires a power source and timing-switching devices. It is also the purpose of this invention to provide refrigeration in remote areas where no mechanical power is available of the type which has been shown earlier (A. T. Brenser U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,350).